


Long Distance

by crowdedangels



Series: MOS Tumblr Challenges [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Injury, Post ep: Trio, Prompt Fic, Sam & Jack MOS-challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Keller's eyes met Sam's and she could practically hear the Doctor's thoughts: 'This is him, isn't it? It's so him.'





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr MOS challenge 'Injury'.

He could see she was finally rousing; a flutter of the eyelids, an occasional murmur, a twitch of the fingers. Sam had had enough knock-outs and concussions over the years for him to recognise the signs.  
  
Jack reached over and trilled the back of his finger along the toes peeking out from the cast. Her eyes began to open and attempted to focus. "Hey, sleepy head."  
  
"J-Sir?"  
  
He felt the relief wash over him at her correction, it was still his Carter. The Sam who desperately wanted to call him Jack but was aware of their situation evenstill. "The one and only. How you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," she mumbled, trying to sit up. He leant over to grab the remote, pressing the button so the bed moved her to a sitting position. Her cheeks flushed at the inability to do it herself, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Officially or unofficially?"  
  
She smiled then, "It's good to see you."  
  
"You gave me quite the scare, y'know."  
  
She nodded, it scared her too. Possibly moreso than when she got the staff blast to gut because she was going to be awake for this death and she was so close to having Jack. She wrapped her fingers around his where they were curled around the bed's railings. "How long are you here for?"  
  
"A few days. I'll be hitching a ride home on the Daedalus."  
  
"I-"  
  
"How's the patient today?" Jennifer Keller's chipper voice asked from the doorway. "Sorry General, I didn't realise you were in here."  
  
Sam snatched her hand away as Jack moved to the other side of the bed, "Just checking in on Hop-along here. What's the prognosis?"  
  
Keller's eyes met Sam's and she could practically hear the Doctor's thoughts: _This is him, isn't it? It's so him. He's cute! Uncomplicate it! It's so romantic._ Her voice even sounded excited and failing to hide it, "She's healing well, Sir. Couple of weeks and we'll start physiotherapy and then she'll be right as rain again."  
  
"So no more cartwheels to the cafeteria, Carter."  
  
"That'll be tough, sir, but I'll manage."  
  
Keller was jotting monitor readings on the clipboard but her eyes were darting between Jack and Sam similar to a teenager watching her best friend speak to their crush.  
  
"How's Rodney?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh he's fine. Moaning as you'd expect. I'm waiting for him to ask me to feed him and then you might have a next door neighbour."  
  
Jack pointed to Jennifer but looked to Sam, "I like her. She reminds me of Janet but taller."  
  
Keller smirked as she placed the file back on the railing. "I've given you another dose of meds and I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Thanks, Jennifer."  
  
Keller swiped her hand over the sensor as she left, closing the door.  
  
"Why do I feel like she did that on purpose?"  
  
"Oh because she did," Sam shook her head but smiled lightly. Jack perched on the edge of the bed, bringing his knee up so he could turn to her. She placed her hand around his calf. "So I get you for a few days?"  
  
"You do. And for whatever's left soon."  
  
The retirement day was circled prominently in both of their minds. Her fingers squeezed, "Looking forward to it."  
  
"Anything you want me to do while I'm here? Anyone need shouting out? Want me to stuff Rodney into a locker or something?"  
  
"You can teach me some bar tricks, apparently they're potentially useful in the field."  
  
He barked a laugh, "Sure. You guys got cherry stems?"  
  
Her laugh turned into a yawn, "Sorry sir..."

"Pain meds kicking in?" He patted her thigh.  
  
She nodded less than she thought she did.  
  
"Sleep tight, Carter. See you in a few hours."


End file.
